Ten count
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: AU. Cuando Makarov tuvo un accidente, Lucy Heartfilia se encontró con Natsu Dragneel. En su primera reunión, Natsu pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que Lucy es Misofóbica. ¿Quién es Dragneel? Y... ¿cómo fue capaz de decirle el estado de Lucy?


**T**raigo una adaptación con mucha _rikhez_. uvu **E**s un **M**anga con el mismo título.

**E**spero que disfruten el capítulo **I.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, a su vez que Ten Count es de Takarai Rihito.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: O<strong>oc.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ten Count<strong>

**C**ount** I.**

* * *

><p>»Todo en este mundo... está sucio.<p>

Zapatillas, teléfonos, pomos de puerta, pasamanos de los trenes públicos.

El aíre que ha sido respirado por otras personas.

Solo hay cosas desagradables… cuando salgo fuera. Solía pensar que una persona como yo no tenía necesidad de cambiar, ¿Pero―?«

* * *

><p>Es difícil respirar.<p>

Es complicado, pero no voy a morir por asfixia. No voy a tocar lo que no quiero tocar y, no afectará a la gente a mí alrededor tampoco.

_"―Lucy._ _―agarró su mano, mientras la niña le sonreía anchamente." _

― ¡Maestro―! ―lo llamé rápidamente, reaccionando al ver aquella imagen en la calle, dándome cuenta que el conductor estaba hablando por teléfono.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

* * *

><p>―En cualquier caso, por ahora encárgate tú de la cosas, Lucy.―habló, suspirando.<p>

―Sí. ―confirmó, inclinando su cabeza.

―Y no programes más reuniones a partir de ahora. Si alguien pregunta, tan sólo diles que me he ido por un viaje de negocios al extranjero.

―Entendido. ―pronunció.

―Y la exposición de Tokyo la semana que viene…

El pelirosado observó cuidadosamente como la chica rubia sacaba una libreta, mientras que seguía teniendo puestos sus guantes.

_"Me parece familiar" ―_Pensó con sus ojos jade dirigidos a los guantes.

―Um. ―interrumpió sin importarle mucho, teniendo la atención de las otras dos personas. ―Discúlpeme, pero ¿puedo irme? ―dirigió sus manos adentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. ―Todavía tengo trabajo que hacer. ―continuó.

―Ah… Lo siento, ¿Usted debe de ser Natsu? ―preguntó. Al parecer sin esperar una respuesta, ya que siguió. ―Gracias a ti todavía estoy vivo.

_"Natsu dejo de observar el suelo levantando su mirada._

_― ¡Maestro! __―gritó, llamándole la atención._

_― ¿Eh? ―detrás del hombre de baja estatura, un camión se le acercaba por atrás, sorprendiendo a Natsu, haciendo reaccionarlo._

_Rápidamente se bajó de su bicicleta tirándola al piso sin importarle mucho corriendo (como si fuera una maniobra) hacía la calle, empujando al hombre. Mientras el conductor horrorizado dejaba al celular de un lado, frenando su marcha._

_―Maestro, ¡¿Está usted bien?! ―observó la panorámica que se le presentaba. Natsu jadeaba lentamente con su mano todavía agarrada de la espalda de Makarov, mientras que éste último todavía seguía con un poco de shock, cerrando sus ojos."_

* * *

><p>Tocó el botón del elevador, produciendo el sonido.<p>

―Por favor, espera. ―el pelirosado volteó su cabeza rápidamente, monótono a lo demás. ―Yo… ―rebuscó en su traje lo que necesitaba en ese momento, mostrándole su tarjeta de presentación. ―Soy la secretaría de Makarov Dreyar; Somos de la corporación Fairy Tail. Mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. ―atentó, miró la tarjeta, al igual que los guantes blancos que tapaban y protegían sus manos. ―Seguimos, deseando que acepte nuestro agradecimiento. Nos preguntamos– ―antes de que continuara, el pelirosado le interrumpió.

―Si comienzas un tratamiento pronto, entonces seguramente– ―rápidamente entendió, haciéndole enfadar. Chasqueó la lengua.

― ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con un extraño como tú! ―exclamó, apretando los puños, poniendo en blanco sus nudillos. Ese gritó hizo estremecer al Dragneel, produciendo una expresión sorprendida, que también lo hizo Lucy.

_"―M–Mierda." _Suspiró sonoramente al verse y escucharse con esa reacción sacada de su casillas, poco común en ella. Jadeó de nueva cuenta.

―Lo siento… Ha sido un accidente… solo…

¿Por qué estoy… poniéndome nerviosa… por una charla como esta…?

Su mente estaba hecho un revuelo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>―...―<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cerró la puerta de su apartamento junto con un suspiro cansado. Comenzó a sacarse la parte exterior de su traje, desvistiéndose y comenzando a sacar su zapato.<p>

Ha sido un día frenético, pero al fin se acabó. Solo pasan cosas malas cuando salgo fuera.

Delicadamente se sacó los guantes blancos que la protegen de todo, tirándolas al tacho de basura lavándose con el _'alcohol desinfectante' _y el agua.

_"― ¡No tiene nada que ver con un extraño como tú!" _Recordó.

Lo que dije antes… Apuesto a que nunca llamará a la compañía ahora…

Aunque no tenía nada que ver con mi trabajo, pero es la primera vez que le he dicho algo así a una persona que conozco por primera vez.

Con esos pensamiento en mente; cerró el paso del agua, sintiendo el líquido recorrer sus manos que estaban al descubierto, dejando a la vista todas las heridas que tenían sus manos de tez blanca.

Dejo todo atrás, mirando su mano sin expresión alguna.

La razón por la que probablemente estaba enojado es por…

_"― ¡Director! ―sorprendida, lo llamó, extendiendo su mano hacía la ventana sin poder hacer algún movimiento._

_― ¿Eh? ―alejó el celular de su oreja, ya que había escuchado el grito de Lucy."_

Me odio a mí misma…

…Por el hecho de que haya dudado al tocar al Maestro.

_"Está bien, si no me curo nunca." _Eso es lo que pensaba. No es la primera vez que ha pasado, de todas formas.

Pero en otras ocasiones… En días como este, se vuelve más difícil respirar…

_"―Padre." _En sus recuerdos se sumó una pequeña niña rubia de ojos achocolatados, vestida con un uniforme del jardín de infantes, sonriendo anchamente.

Tocó su celular distrayéndose de sus pensamientos.

Seguramente… ¿sería más fácil respirar?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, se encontró a si misma observando un cartel.<p>

**"Psicoterapia Dragneel.**

**–Consultas–. **

**Psiquiatría-Neurología […]".**

Decía allí.

¿Psicoterapia? Realmente hay un obstáculo bastante grande…

Se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar, cuando escucho el sonido de una bicicleta frenarse cerca de mí. Al ver quién era él que conducía esa bicicleta, no pude más que sorprenderme.

― ¿Ah? ―era el chico…

―Uh… ―lo señaló todavía en shock ― ¿de ayer…? ―incrédula siguió con la misma expresión. ―Ah, eso, um ―balbuceo, sin poder encontrar las palabras exactas. ―, gracias.

¿Por qué…?

¿Acaso tiene este hombre algo que hacer en la clínica?

Observó cómo trababa su bicicleta en el rincón frente de la clínica, hasta que se levantó de nuevo, dirigiéndose hacia mí.

― ¿Es posible qué... quieras empezar el tratamiento? ―preguntó. ―Para tu misofobia. ―completó, haciéndole sudar frío.

―… ―en silencio; solo pudo preguntar ―: ¿Estás aquí para una consulta también? ―frunció su ceño, no por el enojo, sino más bien por su estremecimiento.

Vio como por el rabillo de su ojo, el hombre miró el cartel.

―No. ―negó todavía con la mima expresión tranquila, al mismo tiempo que tenía una pequeña sonrisa. ―Soy un terapeuta de esta clínica.

Solo pudo hacer un silencio… Espera… ¿Eh…?

¿¡EH–!?

Recordó nuevamente su agresivo comportamiento del día anterior. Y solo quiso escapar de todas las maneras posibles que se puedan.

―REALMENTE DEBERÍA VOLVER EN OTRA OCASIÓN––. ―Dio media vuelta y trato de apresurar su paso, 'caminando rápido'.

―Ah. ―escuchó salir de la boca del otro. ―Espera ―el hombre de pelo rosado extendió su brazo hacia ella, interrumpiendo su paso produciéndole un estremecimiento, también abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente. ―, está bien…. No voy a tocarte.

Sudé un poco en shock. Noté que mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza; sorprendido y asustado.

―"Recibir psicoterapia" necesita mucho coraje. Eso sí puedo entenderlo. ―habló, diciendo lo siguiente. ―Si te parece bien, ¿Te gustaría tener una charla en algún otro sitio?

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>...<strong>_

* * *

><p>―Disculpa la espera. ―se lamentó la mesera, inclinando la cabeza.<p>

Finalmente, los dos (o mejor dicho yo) se decidieron por ir a un restaurante.

― ¿Está bien, esto es solo un restaurante? ―preguntó de nueva cuenta, revolviendo su bebida con el sorbete.

―…Es incómodo. ―dije formal. ―No como en los restaurantes, sólo vengo si tengo alguna reunión con alguien.

―Ya veo… ―contestó, dejando al silencio reinar.

…Es como sí… esto estuviera yendo en una dirección totalmente diferente.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿de verdad es una persona tan fría como él un terapeuta?

―Lucy Heartfilia-san. ―le llamó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. ―Ahorrémonos las formalidades, ¿puedo preguntarte algunas cosas?

―Ah… sí. ―dije con un deje nervioso mientras una gota de sudor se delizaba en mi mejilla.

―Antes de eso, te importa si te pregunto... ¿No tiene que trabajar hoy, Natsu-san?

―Hoy es mi día libre. Sólo he ido a por algo que olvidé en la clínica. Ahora ―dejó el vaso en la mesa nuevamente, produciendo un pequeño golpe. ―, es mi turno de preguntar. No pasa nada si no respondes las preguntas si no quieres hacerlo.

Hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntar también…

―Está bien… ―acepté sin rechistar asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Hasta ahora, ¿Has recibido alguna vez algún consejo para empezar un tratamiento?

―No.

―Entonces, ¿has intentado iniciar uno por tu propia voluntad? ―admito qué, esa pregunta me sorprendió mucho.

―…Por propia voluntad. ―pronuncié sin más. ―Siempre he pensado que "está bien aunque no se cure", así que nunca lo he intentado realmente…

―Entiendo… Entonces… ―cerró su ojos, cruzándose de brazos, transmitiendo calma. ― ¿Cuándo has empezado a darte cuenta de que podías tener misofobia o *****toc? **(N/A: Significado en la nota final).**

―No lo recuerdo. ―contraje mi cara, casi a punto de hacer una expresión igual al de Natsu-san; como "inexpresiva".

― ¿Sabes cuál es la causa?

―No lo sé. ―negué nuevamente, sin saber la respuesta.

―Ya veo. ―Entrelace mis dedos, bajando la cabeza. ―Lucy ―pero, al escuchar mi nombre, nuevamente levante la cara. ― ¿Llevas contigo tu cuaderno?

Consiguiente, asentí con la cabeza y me pidió que lo sacará, cosa que hice y lo dejé arriba de la mesa.

―Escribe, en orden los números del 1 al 10, "las actividades hacia las que siento rechazo", siendo el menor el número uno. ―siguió explicando. ―Lo que significa "es imposible hacer esto" es el diez, y "puedo hacer si lo intento" es el primero. ―termino de decir tamborileando con su índice el cuaderno, una manera de señalármelo. ―Por ejemplo, "no llevar guantes y tocar el pomo de la puerta de entrada de este restaurante".

― ¿EH? ―pregunte haciendo una mueca nerviosa, mientras se notaba el mismo acento del último. Lo pensé un poco, respondiéndole ―: Aunque esté desinfectado, me seguirá dando asco.

―Entonces, deja que eso sea el número uno. Tómate tu tiempo y piensa en ello, intenta rellenarlo todo desde el 1 hasta el 10.

_**…**_

― ¿Ya terminaste? ―pregunto ―aunque no lo demostrará―, curioso.

―Um… ―sobo un mechón de su pelo que estaba suelto e impedía su vista.

―Deja que le eche un vistazo. ―con lo dicho, le paso su libreta negra.

**"1 –Tocar la manija.  
>2 –Dejar que la gente toque mis cosas.<br>3 –Comprar un libro.  
>4 –Tocar los pasamanos de los trenes.<br>5 –Comer en un restaurante.  
>6 –Darle un apretón de manos a alguien sin llevar guantes.<br>7 –Agarrar las cosas de otra persona sin haberlas desinfectado.  
>8 –Beber la bebida de otra persona.<br>9 –Dejar que alguien entre en mi habitación.  
>10 –…"<strong>

―El número diez está vacío… ―al terminar de leer, opino aquello.

―… ―se quedó en silencio, sin quejarse ni nada.

―Bueno, está bien. ―acepto sin más, continuando. ―Por ahora el número 10 estará en espera. A partir de ahora, en un periodo de tiempo dado, practicaremos superar las actividades del 1 al 10.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―quedó realmente sorprendida, sin poder decir casi nada, solamente balbucear cosas sin sentido.

― ¿No has oído hablar de "si una vez no es suficiente, inténtalo una y otra vez"? ―habló, diciendo aquel refrán. ―Esta será la terapia que recibirás. ¿Se te hace sospechoso el que no tenga una razón?

―Sí, un poco… Sólo nos hemos visto una vez.

―Jeje... ―rio a lo bajo, haciendo una curva a sus labios, pero sin mostrar sus dientes. ― ¿No es eso algo bueno? Me gusta la gente directa.

_"Es la primera vez que ríe…" _Pensé ligeramente, aunque sin prestarle tanta atención.

―En cuanto a mi razón, te la diré sólo cuando rellenes tu número 10.

* * *

><p><strong>[To be continued…]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Toc:<strong> **T**rastorno **o**bsesivo **c**ompulsivo.

**M**isofobia es alguien quien no puede tocar a algo (persona, objeto, etc) directamente sin sentir asco. **E**s como si fuera que ven "gérmenes" o "microbios" por todos lados.

**S**in más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado uvu.

**¡N**os leemos luego!

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
